


On A Ridge

by Liadt



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Ridge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beccadg as part of the 'Trick or Treat' meme.

The Doctor stopped to rest on the ridge that over looked the bay. His face and clothes were smeared with dirt and his hair was full of ash that had been spewed out from a volcano, on the other side of the island. He lifted one foot off the ground and examined the bottom of his shoe. He noted glumly the holes that lumps of cooling lava had scorched through it. Romana was in front of the Doctor and continued to stride purposely forward, until she realised the Doctor wasn’t following. 

“How do you do it?” asked the Doctor, when Romana came to investigate what was the matter with him.

In comparison with the Doctor, Romana’s shimmering, ivory and gold, silk dress was spotless and there were no rips in the material. Her skin was free from dirt and her hair was in the same state it was in when she had left the TARDIS several hours before.

“Do what?”

“Keep so…” The Doctor gesticulated at her pristine form.

“Oh, it’s simple. It’s just poise.”

“Poise?” repeated the Doctor.

“Another lesson you skipped, I suppose. Poise was compulsory when I was at the Academy. I was top of my class.”

The Doctor wasn’t surprised.


End file.
